Not Everyone is as they seem
by LovelyBookDragon13
Summary: What if Bellatrix had a daughter the same age as the golden trio? Lucinda Lestrange gets rescued from the basement of Malfoy Manor and taken to Grimmauld place to meet the order of the Pheonix. But what if she knew one of them a long time ago? How will this change the course of the war? My version of the cursed child because I hated it. I'm no good at explaining things read it.
1. Chapter 1

Draco/Ginny Harry/Lucinda {OC}

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns this word and its characters except for Lucinda she's mine :)

Epilogue

***Harry***

I started running. Dudley and his gang chased me round and round. Kids stood and watched but made no action to stop this bullying. It had gone on for years and everyone learned that Dudley's gang was not to be interfered with. As my thoughts started wondering I lost balance and tripped sending me sprawling backward onto the ground. Dudley's gang loomed over me. Suddenly I was dragged up by the one they called piers. I knew the drill they would hold me still so Dudley could punch me wherever he pleased. I hung my head in acceptance. Suddenly someone jumped in front of me.

***Lucida***

It was my first day at this muggle school and I watched as this group of big boys chase this little one around. I wondered maybe if this was the kind of games muggles played so I sat and watched suddenly and the little one fell over. I expected ( because muggles are always so kind ) that they would help him up so that they could keep playing but the ruffle pulled him to his feet and held him there. The little one's glasses were on the floor and one of the big boys stepped on them snapping them in half. The others held the little boy tight so the couldn't struggle. The biggest and fattest one ( who seemed to be the Leader ) took aim and I knew what was going to happen because my father had done it to me this morning. I could let this happen to the little boy. I looked around. No one was going to help him so I stepped in.

I jumped in front of the little boy. The big one looked surprised and then glared at me "what do you think you are doing new girl " he growled. I glared up at him " I could ask you the same thing " I replied " why were you going to punch this poor innocent little boy " I heard a small cry of indignation behind me but I ignored him. The fat boy nodded to his cronies behind me. I knew what was happening a split second before it did. The boys behind me let go of the smaller one and advanced on me. The little boy ran. They tried to grab me but I backflipped of there shoulders onto the ground behind them. " catch me if you can " I said cheekily and took off.

***3rd person***

This went on for a few years. Every time when Harry was mad she would come up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddle him from behind and it would calm him down. People started to see that the strange girl was not to be messed with. One morning Harry went to his desk and found a note from Lucinda that said

_To harry_

_Sorry, I moved houses. I had so much fun with you. Don't let Dudley push you around and have a nice time. I'll never forget you_

_Lucinda_

_Ps, see you in a few years :)_

Harry was confused why would she move and why will he see her in a few years

" I heard the freaks gone and now you are going to pay "

Harry started to run and Dudley's gang gave chase.

And... the first chapter is done! I love this story and am starting to write the second one. please review, I love hearing from you all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OMG, I UPDATED!? Wow yay! Yes here is the first chapter. This is really bad but working on more. Don't give up on me yet! enjoy

Disclaimer:" I own nothing other than Lucinda

Chapter 1 (5th book )

"Shh dear," Mrs Weasley said, "we don't want to wake the..." BANG! "TONKS!" Mrs Weasley yelled in exasperation, "l-oh sorry I-" Tonks quickly righted the umbrella stand. A scream came from down the hall and curtains flew open to reveal the ugliest painting ever. "Filthy mudbloods in the pure house of black!" she screamed. A girl came running in "oh shut up, you kicked your own son out of the house because he didn't like evil. You're a monster!" She had black curly hair that went down to her waist, hollow cheekbones and gangly limbs with bruises and scratches all over them. The painting started again, "and you-you blood traitor. your mother is-" the girl cut her off.

"A horrible woman and thank God she's in Azkaban," and with that, she shut the curtains with a snap. She turned around."Harry?" she stuttered.

"Lucinda," he whispered, she ran into his arms.

"I missed you "

"Me too"

Tonks coughed.

"Oh sorry, come on, I'll show you your room," Lucinda said dragging him up the stairs they had come down from earlier. "Umm Luce," Harry said nervously.

"Look Harry I know you want answers and I'll give them to you, but in the morning."

Harry sighed.

"Ahh fine, one question now the rest later."

Harry smiled "That's better, what did the painting mean about your parents?"

"Oh, um well," she sat down on the bed, "my parents are- wait, please don't freak out"

"ok, I promise"

"Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange"

"The death eaters?"

"Yeah"

"Well, then why..." Lucinda put her finger on his lips

"One question remember, and besides I think your friends want to see you" she pushed him upstairs.

She walked downstairs and she saw a small redhead. "You must be Ginny," she said.

"Ye- Ye-yes I'm Ginny," Ginny said crouching further into the wall. Lucinda looked huge and scary.

"Why are you scared of me?" She asked

"Because because your big and tall"

Lucinda was surprised at the answer. She considered herself short and Ginny was about the same height. Then she noticed that Ginny was crouching down. "Hey Ginny stand up tall" Ginny did what she said and suddenly the world wasn't so big anymore. "Why do you never speak up?"

"Well I guess that I'm always in my brothers' shadow and I'm a girl so I'm 'weak'"

"Well, I have news for you. I'm going to give you a mental and physical makeover come with me." They heard shouting upstairs.

"One question Gin"

"Yeah"

"Do you like Harry. Like, LIKE him?"

"Oh no, not anymore why."

"Because I know how to calm him down. It's a psychological thing that I taught him when we went to school together but it would be awkward if.."

"No no I don't like him in that way"

"Ok good," They walked up to the stairs and into the room that the shouting was coming from. Harry was there shouting at Ron and Hermione the latter who was nearly in tears. Lucinda went behind Harry and snaked her arms around his waist. Harry melted in her arms as she started whispering in his ear. She let go and patted him on the back

"No more shouting now, you're scaring Hermione half to death."

Their faces were priceless.

"Come on Ginny up the stairs we go," and dragged her new friend up the stairs to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- in the morning

"First to fix up your clothes," Lucinda said. Ginny pulled out her clothes. They were only baggy old things, hand-me-downs from her brothers.

"Ok, lots of work to do let's start with your school uniform. Put it on." She did what she was told. Lucinda got out her wand. She took in the shirt and pulled in the skirt's waist. She also shorted the skirt to about mid-thigh.

"Better," Lucinda said.

"Now are you girly, punk or comfortable?"

"Um, a mix between punk and girly"

"Cool, I can work with that. What are your house colours, favourite band and quidditch team?"

"Maroon and gold, the weird sisters and the Holyhead harpies"

"Ok," Lucinda waved her wand and her clothes changed. Her plain school shoes turned into black combat boots. She also had maroon and gold converse shoes and high heeled ankle boots. For bottoms, there were dark wash skinny jeans, a maroon and gold plaid skirt, ripped jeans and black shorts with gold lace. There was a cropped weird sisters shirt, a long-sleeved shirt with the Gryffindor symbol on it, a turtleneck black shirt with lace sleeves and a Holyhead harpies tee-shirt. There also was a maroon dress with gold leaves trailing down the skirt from the waist and some matching gold heels. She also had a denim jacket.

"Wow, thanks!"

"Your welcome, now for your face. Sit in that chair and let's get started."

Lucinda got rid of the pimples that were coming up and grew her lashes a bit. She also got rid of the bags under her eyes.

"Now for your hair " she waved her wand and Ginny's hair unfrizzed and started to shine

"There"

Thanks so much"

"No problem. Now I have to get dressed and we can go downstairs, I have stuff to teach you."

Over the next few weeks, Lucinda taught Ginny mixed martial arts, how to run in heels, lots of different spells, how to stand up for herself and how to be generally badass. Two days before school started, Lucinda asked Ginny if she wanted to come with her to see some friends.

"Sure," Ginny answered.

"I've already asked Your mum and she said it was ok"

"Cool!"

They left that night to go to the Obsidian Wolf. Lucinda was wearing a black long-sleeved crop top, a leather jacket, ripped jeans and combat boots. She had her hair in 2 flared out plates with blue tips. Ginny had high waisted shorts, her cropped Gryffindor shirt, combat boots and denim jacket with her hair in a ponytail with purple and black streaks in it.

"Now Gin, don't freak, the golden trio hates these people but they are like brothers to me so give them a chance. Please."

"Ok sure"

They apparated to the Obsidian Wolf and went into it. There were loud music and stray lightning. Lucinda looked around and then dragged Ginny to a group of couches in the corner. Ginny looked up and saw Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and their bodyguards Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Draco and Blaise got up and walked over. To Ginny's surprise, they came and hugged Lucinda.

"I missed you guys," Lucinda said. She took a step back.

"Us too," said Blaise, surprisingly lovingly.

"Guys this is my new friend Ginevra Weasley. Gin, these are my best friends Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. They are like my brothers, though overbearing at times," A sound of indignation came from the two boys, "They usually mean well."

Blaise held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ginevra. Any friend of hers is a friend of ours, except Potter," he said in a menacing undertone. Lucinda shook her head in exasperation. Ginny took his hand.

"Nice to meet you Blaise and please call me Ginny"

"Ok Ginny," he said with a wink.

"3 minutes in and your all ready flirting everyone," Lucinda said jokingly.

Ginny turned to the next person.

"Pleasure to meet you in person Ginny, I'm Draco"

Lucinda raised her eyebrows at him.

Draco sighed, "And I promise not to hold you accountable for what your brother has done," he looked at Lucinda who gave him a cheeky grin. Draco looked Ginny up and down and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Red hair, but definitely not hand-me-down clothes, thanks to Luce obviously, but a Weasley proud and true," he says with a joking tone. Lucinda glared at him and shook her head. Ginny froze for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Well now that we are all acquainted, how about butter beers all round!" Cheered Lucinda.

"Only if your treating," said Blaise. Everyone laughed again as Lucinda rolled her eyes.

A few butter beers later...

Lucinda stood up, "I am appalled at your memory," she said, "did neither of you remembers that I love to dance. What? Four months went and it all goes to crap." The boys laughed. Then Blaise struck a ridiculous pose, held out his hand and said, "Hello fair maiden, I am Blaise Zabini of London and I would like to politely ask you for this humble dance," Draco started to snigger. Lucinda put her hand in his, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Sir Blaise, for I am Lucinda Lestrange of London and I would be delighted to have this dance." Lucinda curtseyed and Blaise bowed and kissed her hand and then they went off to the dance floor giggling. Ginny turned around and she did the same thing with Draco. The butter beers might have helped but he was loosening up. While they were dancing Cormac McLaggen pushed his way between Draco and Ginny and started dancing with her. In a second Ginny had kneed him in the groin and brought her elbow in between his shoulder blades. He collapsed on the floor but she kept dancing. When they changed partners, Ginny and Lucinda high-fived. After they had stopped dancing, Lucinda leaned against Draco and put her feet on Blaise's lap. She motioned for Ginny to do the same with Crabbe and Goyle. When Draco asked about it, they said

"Did you see what she did to McLaggen, we don't want to be next."

"So Ginny," Blaise said, "can we count on seeing you in our cabin on the train?"

"Hmmm," Ginny pretended to think, "me, a resident blood traitor and Gryffindor in your pureblood Slytherin cabin, sure, why not," she shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi, yes I posted two chapters because this one is really short *shrugs* I'm SORRY I'm kind mean to Ron in this chapter. Don't worry he will come around. Ps sorry about the cliff hanger I have writer's block sooo.

A haze of smoke covered the platform as Harry, Hermione, Lucinda and the Weasleys entered Platform 9 3/4. The sound of owls screeching and parents yelling filled the air as people bustled and pushed to get onto the steaming scarlet engine. The group made their way down the platform to find a carriage that was empty.

"Ron stop pushing me, you're making Crookshanks uncomfortable!" Hermione shrieked at Ron for the fifth time.

"Well, it's not my fault that mangy cat is uncomfortable. The platforms crowded and I can't help it!" Ron shot back. Ginny rolled her eyes at their antics and continued her conversation with Tonks about the next weird sister's concert. Lucinda watched as Harry walked around, Sirius yapping at his heels.

"If he's not careful, Sirius is going to get caught" Molly muttered under her breath.

"Oh come on Mrs Weasley. He hasn't been out of the house for ages. Let him have this one day," Lucinda replied. The black dog gave her a wolf grin, showing off his sharp canines before shifting his attention back to Harry. She tore her gaze off Harry's back and tuned into Ginny and Tonk's conversation.

They soon reached the train. Heaving their bags onto the overhead shelf of an empty compartment and sat down on the plush seats.

"I wonder where Neville and Luna are?" Hermione wonders Lucinda sat up straight in her chair.

"Neville Longbottom?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" Ron answered, looking at her suspiciously "going to finish what you death eaters started?"

"No! I- never mind." Lucinda replied. There was a beat of silence.

"Sooo, are you going to tell us where you've been," Harry asked, "it's ok if you don't want to or..."

Hermione, realising that she and Ron shouldn't be here for such a personal conversation looked around and then grabbed Ron by his arm pulling him from his seat.

"Come on we have prefect duties," she said.

"but I" Ron stuttered

"Nope come on" and with that they both left, leaving Harry, Ginny and Lucinda sitting on the seats. After a beat of silence, Harry turned back to Lucinda. Ginny gave her an encoring smile and sat closer in to listen. Lucinda took a deep breath.

"Well let me start from the beginning..."


End file.
